


Mother dearest

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan greatly admires Robin... As a junior does a senior... As a child does a parent... As a man does a woman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I pray for my immortal soul... O Mighty Ocean...  
> Either way, the request came twice, so these are 1000 words of Robin with Morgan.  
> I DID say any pairing and no limits to request quantity, so...  
> You reap what you sow?

The tactician’s tower at Ylisstol’s castle may be a repurposed area, going from multiple separate chambers to a single living unit connected by stairs, but it had become their fancy and comfortable home at court after the defeat of the Fell Dragon Grima at the hands of Exalt Chrom. His friendship toward Robin had extended beyond sparing her from making that sacrifice, and the latest show of his appreciation had been gifting her and her family with an entire section of his very own home...

Morgan was so happy his mother was so well-liked, but sometimes he felt inadequate at the side of someone who shone so brightly.

No matter how much he studied tactics, he couldn’t beat her even when playing strategy games; he still had so much to learn, he guessed.

No matter how much she said she and his father loved him, he couldn’t help thinking otherwise; he wasn’t conceived yet, they sure were taking their time.

And no matter how _wrong_ it was, he now couldn’t stop imagining her sharing _his_ bed at night, her pale skin bare to his touch, her rosy lips begging for a kiss that left her breathless...

Morgan closed his strategy book and hit his forehead with it for the fifth time since he had heard Robin going downstairs to take a hot bath. It didn’t help, though. It hadn’t all those other times either. He felt so uncomfortably warm, his mind filled with the fantasy of his mother’s beautiful and youthful body soaking in perfumed water, made possible thanks to some time traveling mess he couldn’t even remember.

He’d have _never_ lusted after his mother in his timeline, that was his _mother,_ for Naga’s sake!

But now, at this time, Morgan couldn’t deny Robin’s attractiveness was off the charts, and that his control was starting to...

He jumped off his bed as if it was on fire, which it might as well be with his hormones raging like an inferno. He ran out of his room, taking the stairs down to the common area to lock the door to the tower. Hearing the click was so relieving, but it made him pause and consider what he was about to do.

He _had_ to try his luck.

Determined, Morgan went another flight of stairs down, to the bath. He sneaked into the steamy room, noticing his mother’s head rested on the edge of the enormous tub, a small towel over her eyes. He disrobed silently, trying not to alert her to his presence too early, even as his hands shook in anticipation and absolute fright. _What_ was he _thinking?_

Holding his breath, he walked to the tub. He nearly gasped as he clearly saw her breasts right above the surface of the water, they were _perfect..._ His eyes took in the sight, and he didn’t notice what he was doing until one of his feet was submerged in the water.

“Is that you, love?” Robin asked, startled but deciding not to do any sudden movements.

Morgan felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of his father in the tub with his mother, but this was _him_ in there with _her_ now, so he just got into the tub and edged closer.

His hands reached out to touch her _perfect_ chest, his thumbs brushing against her nipples as he kept his eyes on her lips, on how she bit them as the pleasure washed through her.

He couldn’t _breathe..._

Before his brain processed how his touch made her react, one of his hands had slipped under the water, below her navel, between her legs, and...

She moaned aloud, and he tried to pull his fingers out of her, but, “It’s been _so long..._ ” she said as one of her hands held his in place, the other reaching out to throw out the small towel over her eyes as she moved closer to him.

Her brown eyes met his own brown eyes.

Morgan hurried to close the distance and claim her lips before she screamed in horror. He had expected her to push him off her then, but she froze and did nothing. Disappointed in himself, he let her go and moved to the other end of the tub, too ashamed to exist anymore.

“I think I know why you did it,” Robin broke the silence, voice shaking slightly even as she tried to be calm and reassuring, “and... and... I have no idea what to say next.”

Well, that made _two_ of them, her son thought as she moved to hug him from behind. Her breasts pressed against his bare back, but he just shuddered. A hand came up to ruffle his hair lovingly, trying to defuse the situation. But then he felt a kiss on his shoulder...

Their eyes met again, and he could see hers were dark with desire. “Has it truly been _that long?_ ” Long enough to consider _him?_

She turned him slightly, giving him a passionate kiss as reply. The last of his control flew out the window...

Several months later, Robin still couldn’t look at Morgan in the eye, but at least his mad lust lay quiet deep within now.

And it better remain that way, he thought as he saw his father Priam proudly put his arm around the elder tactician, the married couple receiving congratulations and good wishes for the child she was expecting. Some of them came around to greet the younger tactician as well, telling him how he would get to grow up among the others.

Robin had been keeping up a perfect act so far, but as the birth date inched closer, she was starting to panic. She was nervously keeping a smile on as the Shepherds told her she had taken her sweet time about it...

But Morgan knew she knew that it wouldn’t be his birthday then, it wouldn’t even be _May_ or late April. That it wasn’t her son Morgan she was expecting, or Priam’s. It was Morgan’s.


End file.
